The Dark War
by Peacekeeper Ferideen
Summary: The Dragons are at war with the Apes and among all this a group of young dragons find themselves stuck in this conflict trouble is bound to arise not to mention the rifts between some of them or when it comes to finding a potential mate. Book one of a three part series
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story which I had recently thought of and enjoyed writing. I will admit I am more excited for this one then heritage (even if it is an Alternate universe fanfic and as such has no ties with the actual story of TLOS) but I will let you decide which I should focus more on. On that note review fairly and politely I will disregard any aggressive reviews. I still want opinions though.**

**Please be respectful in your reviews and I will take your advice to heart.**

Chapter 1: Unchained

The Black dragoness seethed with rage her emerald eyes were glaring at the ape standing defiantly in front of her. She could not attack him no matter how hard she tried as she was chained to the stone floor in the middle of the room. They were very diligent with this too. She had a collar on, anklets, and even one on her tail all held down by what seemed to be purple lightning that made up an elemental chain. Cynder hated wearing them; they were odd as they looked like they could have been jewelry if they were polished.

"You know you are just being hard on yourself beast." The ape stated. "Just submit."

Cynder snorted at his remark.

"Heh you will break soon and I will hand you to Gaul as a faithful servant soon." The ape laughed.

Cynder never said anything to her captors she just sat their plotting their deaths and waiting for the moment when they let their guard down while they unchained to take her to the arena. Two more apes entered the room, her escort. They removed the energy chains and then put an actual chain on the collar before dragging her to the arena.

_Sixteen years of life and each of them spent helping others, what did I do to deserve this?_

A very slight tremor shook the hall causing the apes too look around curiously. After a moment the apes resumed their forward pace when the left wall exploded and dust filled the air obscuring vision and three screams of pain followed. The dust cleared shortly afterward and Cynder noticed the six dragons were staring curiously at her midst the three dead apes.

Each one of them was her age and wore armor of varying types. The one closest to her wore gold armor that bore the marks of battle the chest plate linked to the back and left an opening for his orange wings and the golden spines on the dragons back the armor also covered the dragons belly, The armor did not go to the legs however and instead the dragons all wore bracers. The other dragons armors were similar to this one but they were silver. Also she noticed that the golden armored dragon had purple scales.

"Are you okay?" The purple dragon asked.

Cynder looked at him and gave a confident and aggravated look.

"Point me to the nearest group of apes and I will show you how fine I am." She growled. "I have six weeks of suffering to unleash on them."

"She looks like she needs some payback to me." One of the other dragons more specifically a red dragoness with a orange underbelly wearing a satchel over her armor stated. "Why don't we let her get it Spyro?"

The other dragons agreed. Cynder turned to them and inspected them. Among the first two was a male fire dragon he had the trademark crimson scales with a yellow under belly, a male ice dragon with ice coloured scales but oddly a white pattern that looked like wind currents danced around the icy scales and mixed with his white underbelly, a male earth dragon with green scales and a brown underbelly also a unlike the others his tail was like a battle axe instead of one blade and finishing off the group was a female electricity dragon her scales were a beautiful gold and he underbelly was white. They all seemed to form a team that had a close bond and worked together well without any others to support them. Cynder wondered how her presence would affect the group. They offered her confident smiles and she smiled back.

"Let's go find the leader then." Spyro stated. "Cut off the head and the body dies."

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

Cynder turned to find a way out.

"Wait don't you want to come?" Spyro asked.

"If your offering." Cynder chimed.

Cynder joined the group of six as they traveled though the hall. Cynder noticed that the dragons were already tearing though the place and stumbling upon her was a stroke of luck. The halls were strewn with bodies of apes all with various mortal wounds from melee or elements. Regardless survivors or missed apes appeared in the halls looking around at the bodies with confusion. One spotted the dragons and screeched in excitement. Spyro turned to the six dragons following him.

"Fira, Flame you two take the left." Spyro ordered getting nods from the two red dragons. "Spirit, Frost, Terrik you take the majority on the right." The Ice, electricity and earth dragons nodded.

"We have the middle show me what you can do." Spyro stated to Cynder.

"Then let's go." Cynder growled.

The dragons leaped into battle with the rowdy surviving apes that were disorganized and had made themselves easy targets. Cynder danced around her targets waiting for the perfect moment to strike but she also spread her focus to her surroundings, she was forced to fight in an arena for the last six weeks of her life every day for hours on end and as such he learned to adapt quickly and study opponent on the move. She noticed that many of her new companions had a similar philosophy but not as keenly developed which she assumed was due to always fighting as a team. The only one that defied this was Flame who just charged in forcing Fira to cover him from would be flankers. The other three were an effective team commonly over taking foes fighting them one each but striking each other's targets causing confusion among the apes. Spyro curiously seemed to stick close to Cynder following her lead as she fought. _He is analysing how I fight._ Cynder grappled with an ape and turned it around towards Spyro who unleashed a merciless strike across the throat with his claws. Spyro gave Cynder a grin before the two turned back to the rest of the apes. The massacre continued as a few more apes alerted by the pained screeching joined in on the fray like fodder.

The fight had ended soon and the dreary stone floors were now stained with blood. Ape bodies littered the hall and in the middle of this were the seven adolescent dragons. Blood coated claws and semi-satisfied semi-disgusted looks on their faces. Spyro motioned for the dragons to move forward and they continued down the hall. The prison was nearly deserted in terms of prisoners in fact there were no prisoners.

"This is odd the apes don't kill prisoners they torture them." Fira stated.

"Perhaps they cleaned house when they learned the dragon armies were approaching." Frost suggested.

"Nice to know you are using your brain for once." Spirit snorted.

"Buzz off princess." Frost countered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Spirit snarled.

"Quit it you two now is not the time." Fira growled.

The two arguing dragons turned away from each other but Cynder gave them both a confused look before turning to Spyro.

"We should continue onwards." Spyro stated. "The sooner we kill the Warden the sooner we can get back to the temple."

"Agreed." Terrik stated rather bluntly.

Spyro led the group as they cautiously left the unburied mass grave of apes behind and continued through the prison the group stumbled upon a large room as the took a left. Inside the room were two black dragons laying on the ground in the middle of the room one male, one female. Most of the dragons gave confused looks but Cynder slowly approached them.

"M-mom, D-dad?" Cynder shakily asked as she approached.

There was no response. Cynder's mind brought up a thought. _They are dead._

"No you can't be dead!" Cynder screamed as she stopped in front of her parents.

She nuzzled he mothers nose and began to cry.

"M-mom please." Cynder cried.

Cynder continued trying to rouse her parents. Spyro approached but gave Cynder some space while she let out her emotions. After a few moments Cynder stopped and finally acknowledged the fact that her parents were dead. She felt alone…so utterly alone. Scales rubbed up against her.

"They are not fully gone you know." Spyro soothed as he stepped in front of Cynder. "They live on in your heart and the memories you hold."

Cynder wiped away the tears with her paws and nodded. Her expression immediately changed from sorrow to anger.

"I want to hurt these apes." Cynder growled. "I want to watch their leader suffer for this injustice."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Spyro stated. "Come on lets go find this bastard."

"There is no need to find him, I am right here." An armored ape stated as he entered the room along with eight others.

The dragon entered combat stance. The ape ahead of them was larger than most but not by much if compared to his guards who he only held a few inches over. There were 9 apes in total the warden and his entourage each looking overconfident and eager.

"Cynder is it." The Warden growled. "You are remarkable resilient compared to your parents."

"I had to learn quickly when you kept tossing me into that wretched arena." Cynder hissed.

"You should thank me you became stronger for it." The Warden countered. "Unlike your parents who continued to beg for their deaths as I tortured them."

Cynder bared her teeth and snarled.

"Such a shame." The Warden said in an obviously fabricated sympathetic voice.

"But don't worry." The Warden growled as he drew his sword. "I will send you too meet them."

The Warden motioned for his apes to attack the other dragons which they did in an eager disorganised charge. Cynder however found herself facing the warden. The warden charged forward and brought his sword down to decapitate Cynder but she rolled out of the war before leaping around him to access his back. She dug into his back causing him to yell in pain but the Warden reached behind him and grabbed Cynder before throwing her in front of himself. He prepared to finish her off when Spyro joined the fray having already killed his opponent. Spyro stabbed his tail into the Wardens exposed side causing an agonised howl. Cynder recovered and leaped at the Warden kicking him with her back paws. The Warden however managed to recover and keep himself upright.

"Pathetic." The Warden growled.

Spyro breathed a torrent of flames onto the Warden leaving the smell of burnt flesh in the air and the Warden wounded. Spyro turned to Cynder.

"He's your kill." Spyro stated.

Cynder merely went up to the Warden and slit his throat with her tail.

"You deserve a slower death be thankful I did not deliver." Cynder hissed.

Cynder then walked slowly over to her parent's corpses receiving sympathetic and saddened looks form the other dragons. She sniffled in sadness.

"I'm sorry I could not save you." Cynder whispered. "I was not strong enough. But I will get stronger if only so others don't have to suffer loss."

After a moment of silence Cynder turned towards the waiting dragons.

"You know the way out?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah when they captured us they brought us in the front door." Flame stated. "Once we had the chance we broke free and caused havoc."

"There will still be quite a few angry apes between us and freedom." Fira stated.

"Ha nothing we can't handle." Spirit chimed confidently.

"Yes us but what about you princess." Frost stated.

Spirit turned to him and smacked him on his head.

"Not here you jerk." Spirit snarled.

Spyro turned to the group.

"Enough." He barked. "There is a time and place for this but not here not now."

The dragons nodded at him and Spyro turned to Cynder.

"I think it is best if we hurry before reinforcements arrive." Spyro stated. "Are you going to come with us or find your own way out?"

Cynder thought about this for a moment before she answered.

"I will go with you." Cynder stated. "I have nowhere to go if I don't."

Spyro nodded.

"By the way the warden called you Cynder. Is that your name?" Spyro asked.

"Yes it is." Cynder answered. "And you are…Spyro?"

Spyro nodded.

"Can introductions wait until we are back in Warfang?" Fira asked.

"Sorry I guess it would be better." Spyro answered.

In a few moments the dragons were stalking carefully down the hallway careful to avoid any unwanted encounters.

"Oi!" Shouted a voice.

The dragons turned to see a group of apes looking at them.

"aren't those them dragons that we supposed to 'ave locked up." One ape said.

"Yep it's dem." Another replied.

"If dey not in a cell the dey be trying to escape." Yet another one growled.

"Ah shut up you dumb uneducated brutes." Shouted one who was pushing the others aside to get a look at the dragons.

This one wore armor much like the Warden which obviously spoke stature among the apes. He also had a gruff voice and we obviously more intelligent than the apes he was leading.

"Gut them." The leader Ape growled as he turned away and began walking off.

The other apes gave off howls of delight and charged forward. Flame acted first with a roar he lowered his head and charged forth ramming into and ape knocking him over where he then proceeded to maul the ape with his claws. Unfortunately well focusing on this single enemy and charging ahead of the rest of the group meant he had no support. Flame was smacked off the mortally wounded ape by a larger ape with a maul.

"Dats not smart of you." The ape growled. "I gunna smash you good."

The other dragon finally having reached the carnage now began to join in. Cynder leaped at the large maul wielding ape. She sank her teeth down into it's throat which caused it to screech in agony. It grabbed Cynder and threw her off. Flame turned to see Cynder recovering with a smirk which confused Flame until he noticed that the large ape was on the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth. The other dragons danced between their dimwitted opponents who were being cut down by the more agile and skilled dragons. The fight did not last long and soon all apes had fallen.

"Beaten by hatchling." The last survivor gasped between pained breaths.

The ape was slipping in and out of consciousness but was on limited time and no threat to the dragons.

"Hatchlings." Fira huffed. "I'm sixteen."

"You really think an ape cares?" Terrik asked.

Fira frowned and shook her head before turning to the others who were gathered around Flame.

"How bad is it?" Fira asked with concern as she approached.

"His ribs are broken and it hurts when he breaths." Spyro answered as he turned towards her.

"I'm okay." Flame wheezed but pain was evident in his eyes and in the pained grunt he made when he finished talking.

"Just clam down, shut up and breathe slowly." Spirit soothed.

"We may have to carry him." Frost stated.

"Bad idea it would do more damage." Spyro answered. "We will need to at least get him into a more manageable state."

Fira reached into her satchel and pulled out a red gem.

"I am always prepared for Flame's stupidity." Fira said with a smile.

"Hey I resent…" Flame stopped and put a paw over his broken ribs.

"Move that paw so I can heal you dummy." Fira ordered.

Flame obeyed and moved his paw after which Fira place the red gem on it and held it there till it sunk into Flame's scales which caused him to produce an audible sigh. He stood up and made a heroic pose causing all the others to sigh except Cynder who giggle at the groups antics. This caught the attention of flame who blushed slightly with embarrassment but his red scales hid the blush well. Spyro then cleared his throat.

"I think it is best if we head out now." Spyro stated. "We can continue this after Flame sees a proper healer."

Flame snorted indignantly.

"Everyone get hurt once in a while Flame there is no need to be all high and mighty." Spirit snorted while Frost rolled his eyes.

Cynder noticed that Spyro had begun walking towards the exit of the dungeon so she padded over to him.

"Are they always like this?" Cynder asked.

Spyro snickered.

"Yes." He answered. "But don't worry if you stick around long enough you will get used to it."

Spyro gave Cynder a cheerful smile ad Cynder could not help but giggle. She had lost an important part of her life but these dragons would help her to move on, and for that she was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Introduction a Test and some Sorrow

Flame sat patiently while a pink dragoness held a red gem over his broken ribs. The dragoness gave him a warm smile which he returned. The gem finally disappeared as it finished healing Flame. Flame stood up and looked over his body noticing the bandages that covered what the red gems could not heal.

"Thank you Ember." Flame said kindly. "You're a magnificent healer."

Ember blushed. Flame leapt off the bed and looked over the bandages to find that they were still wrapped firmly around his chest.

"No problem." Ember replied before looking away and blushing.

Flame turned his head slightly sideways and gave a look of confusion.

"Ember?" Flame asked.

Ember blushed again but then her expression turned to panic.

"Sorry." Ember murmured.

Flame just smiled at her and head towards the exit of Ember's room which was also the Temple's medical center thanks to Ember. Ember frowned.

"I'm too shy around him; he is completely oblivious to how I feel about him." She muttered in a depressed voice. "If I don't try harder than Flame will find another dragoness."

Ember curled up on her bed which Flame had been laying on a few moments ago. She inhaled deeply allowing Flames scent to enter her nose she gave a relaxed sigh and drifted off for a short rest having spent most of the night tending to Flame.

* * *

><p>The four guardians gave Cynder rather warm smiles as she stood in their presence. These four dragons were old by many species standards but by dragon standards their elder years were still a few decades away. The circular meeting room was odd in the dramatic silence that held it until one of the guardians spoke.<p>

"You look so much like her." The red one stated.

"Who?" Cynder asked.

"Your mother." The red dragon answered.

"You're right Ignitus but I can see her father in her as well." The ice blue dragon stated.

"Yes very true Cyril her eyes match Shard's almost perfectly." The yellow one replied.

"You knew my parents?" Cynder asked.

"Yes we did." The green one answered. "Your father was good friends with the wind guardian and your mother Eline was one of the best healers in Warfang."

"Indeed Terrador but their passing is deeply saddening." Ignitus said in a sad tone. "We have lost enough today."

"Who else did we lose today?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus sighed and his face showed that he did not want to tell but he did regardless.

"Your father the wind guardian Cavalade." Ignitus answered.

Cynder turned to Spyro with concern and saw that he was frozen with shock as his mind went over what he just heard.

"My father is…" Spyro began slowly.

"We don't know if he is dead he disappeared while investigating attacks on our convoys." The green one answered.

"Terrador we should not be so hasty in our assumptions." The yellow dragon stated.

"Volteer you know that even if he is alive he will be tortured by the apes and eventually broken." Terrador countered.

Three of them began to argue while Ignitus just sighed and lowered his head in sadness. Spyro however fell to the ground silently and began sobbing. Cynder rushed to his side and placed a paw on his shoulder. She knew all too well what it was like to lose family. Spyro turned his head to her and gave a brief smile. Both Cyril the ice dragon and Terrador the earth dragon let out a yelp causing Spyro and Cynder to turn towards them. Both Cyril and Terrador were frozen in place with electricity dancing around their body while Volteer approached the young dragons.

"Cynder can you escort Spyro to his room which is in the left wing of the temple and keep him company until me and Ignitus get there?" Volteer asked. "I need to sort these two out and that might take a little while depending on how long the paralysis lasts."

Cynder nodded and motioned for Spyro to follow. Spyro followed Cynder out of the meeting room into the golden hallways of the temple. Their pace was slow as Spyro quite upset but Cynder stayed beside him.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." Cynder whispered. "Now you know how I feel."

"Completely." Spyro mumbled.

"What?" Cynder asked quietly.

"The apes killed my mother as well." Spyro answered.

Cynder gasped.

"I never even got to meet her when I was a hatchling and two years before I could meet her she was murdered!" Spyro shouted while trying to hold back tears. "Now my father too!"

Cynder placed and wing over Spyro and led him to his room. After some directions from Spyro they reached his room. It was not gold like the halls instead it was made out of a sturdy light grey stone the room was large and rectangular and was decorated with bookshelves that were filled with a variety of books. In one corner though was an armor stand that held Spyro's armor which was commonly polished. Spyro went to the corner of his room where a large red cushion that was his bed lay and lay down on his bed letting tears leave his eyes while he gently cried. Cynder sat near his bed and waited patiently while Spyro settled down.

"You are not alone Spyro." Cynder stated in a sincere voice. "I know how you feel, and your friends will be willing to comfort you."

"You are a friend too." Spyro mumbled.

Cynder smiled at him.

"Thank you Spyro." Cynder cooed.

They sat there in utter silence.

"Ignitus took your father's death hard." Cynder blurted out.

Spyro nodded.

"They were good friends and saw each other like brothers." Spyro stated. "When Cavalade could not be there for me Ignitus was, he was my teacher throughout most of my life, with exception because the others had to teach me their elements as well."

A knock sounded at the door to the hallway.

"Come in." Spyro called.

Ignitus and Volteer slowly walked into the room.

"Spyro I am truly sorry." Ignitus mumbled as he moved to sit down near Spyro's cushion.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Spyro replied.

"No I should have gone with him." Ignitus countered. "We have always been fighting beside each other it is harder to fight alone when you usually rely on someone watching your back."

"Don't blame yourself Ignitus." Spyro replied. "You could not have predicted this would have happened."

"I know young dragon it is just hard not to blame myself for the death of one of my closest friends." Ignitus stated.

"He would not want you to weep for him he would want you to carry on and remember him with a smile." Spyro replied.

Ignitus sat there for a moment before a slight smile appeared on his face.

"As I would want him to do were our places switched." Ignitus said. "Thank you Spyro."

Spyro just nodded to Ignitus. Volteer approached the group.

"I have sent a team to recover the bodies of Cynder's parents so that they could have a ceremony." Volteer stated.

Cynder gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Cynder whispered.

Volteer just nodded and left with Ignitus following. Cynder turned to Spyro.

"Will you be okay?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I will be fine." Spyro answered. "My father warned me that he may die in this war and if he did I should be prepared."

Cynder frowned.

"I'm okay Cynder you don't need to look so gloomy I will go to make my peace with his death tomorrow." Spyro stated.

Cynder walked out of Spyro's room and down the hall a few doors to her own room which she had been given earlier that day. She entered her room and looked around. It had no decoration meaning she would have to find her own decorations. Her sleeping cushion was red much like Spyro's.

"Better than nothing." Cynder sighed as she curled up on the cushion.

She lay there for a while letting recent events sink in. So much happened most of it bad. Cynder sighed as sleep finally came and she drifted away from the horrid memories.

Cynder awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. She shifted to get away from the sound but ultimately it was futile. She finally got up and stretched before walking to the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a cheerful Pink dragoness about her age.

"Cynder correct?" The pink dragoness asked.

"Yeah." Cynder answered. "And you?"

"Ember." The pink dragoness replied.

"So why are you here?" Cynder asked.

"The Guardians want to see you in the training room." Ember stated. "They want to test you in combat."

Cynder gave a smile and began to follow Ember down the hall.

"I hope they don't underestimate me because I won't disappoint." Cynder stated in a confident voice.

"I guess the others are in for a show then." Ember chimed.

Cynder snickered and nodded.

"It will be good to see another female fighter around here along with Fira." Ember stated.

Cynder turned her head and looked at Ember.

"You're not a soldier here?" Cynder asked.

"No I am a Healer for Spyro's team but I don't go into the field." Ember answered.

"Why not?" Cynder asked.

"I am not much of a fighter." Ember confessed.

"I wasn't either until I was captured by the apes and thrown into an arena as part of some bid to turn me into a deadly servant or watch me die as entertainment." Cynder stated.

Ember gasped.

"How can they do something that cruel?" Ember growled.

"I don't know but I am sort of thankful for it." Cynder stated.

Ember gave her a confused glance.

"I learned an adaptive fighting style that focuses on timing and using enemies against each other." Cynder stated. "Also how to be aware of everything around you even when in the heat of battle."

"Must have been hard." Ember sighed.

"Yeah it was I had to push myself during those fights, I felt like death at the end." Cynder replied.

"What kept you going?" Ember asked.

"My parents." Cynder replied. "They were also being held prisoner and I always though of using this cruel torture method as a way of getting stronger so that I could eventually break out and free my parents."

Cynder sighed.

"Six weeks trapped and now I am free but my parents are gone." Cynder stated.

"At least they went to retrieve the bodies." Ember stated as she sniffled a bit.

"What does that have to do with it?" Cynder asked in an almost aggressive tone before backing off from Ember after seeing she was close to tears.

"We are all here for different reasons." Ember stated. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Ember?" Cynder asked carefully.

"I d-don't want to talk about it." Ember stated.

Cynder nodded.

"I understand." Cynder whispered.

"Thank you." Ember replied.

The next few moments were quite as they approached the training room.

"Well here you are." Ember stated. "I must be heading back to my room."

Cynder waved to ember as the two split off and Cynder entered the training room. It was a large circular arena that was actually an outdoor field with large stone bleachers surrounding it on all sides. The four guardians sat in the bleachers along with Fira, Flame, Spirit and Frost. Oddly Spyro and Terrik were nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome Cynder!" Terrador boomed. "Please step into the center of the arena."

Cynder did as asked and moved to the center of the arena.

"Now we can start off easy if you wish." Terrador stated.

"The apes didn't, I was thrown into their arena and mercilessly set upon by them." Cynder huffed taking offence at them treating her like a rookie.

"A challenge then." Volteer chimed as Terrador stepped back and Volteer stepped up. "Nice to see someone else who is willing to push themselves."

Spirit gave a respectful nod to Cynder which she noticed and confidently smiled at Spirit.

"Alright then." Volteer said as he went at sat back down and Terrador moved forward and looked at Cynder from the bleachers.

"Begin!" Terrador boomed.

Nearby dummies that were just lying in piles got up and walked towards her brandishing blunt round training swords. Others that were in pieces rose up and retrieved their missing pieces before putting themselves together an joining the rest that were moving into the arena. Those that were too damaged and could not get up were fixed by their non-sentient comrades. Cynder analysed the ape like dummies which behaved nothing like apes as apes would just abandon wounded teammates it was obvious a dragons mind was behind it or maybe more than one. Cynder turned to the guardians and noticed that all four had their eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought which only seemed to add to Cynder's suspicions. Regardless she readied for battle and moved into a combat stance. Once the dummies actually entered the arena they moved around the perimeter of the white "out" line and they took places all around her. One stepped across the line and began to charge, four others joined in and Cynder waited patiently for the first to get close and once it raised its weapon Cynder leaped out of the way. She put her front paws out as she landed which allowed her to spin herself around and face the group of dummies. Cynder smiled as the group charged at her. She dove into her shadow which confused the dummies for a moment. She leaped out of one of the dummies shadows and eviscerated it with her claws. The other dummies lunged at her but Cynder used what was left of her victim as a weapon and swung it into three of the dummies before turning to deal with the one that was still standing. Cynder lunged at it and tore it apart with her claws leaving it in a pile of kindling and straw on the floor. She turned to the ones that had just pushed the dead dummy she threw at them off. They then charged at her which she responded to with a leap into the air before landing on the first one and taking the head off with her tail the second was then cut down by her claws. The five that had charged her now lay in scattered around the arena in pieces but many more remained standing outside the white line.

"Next wave please!" Cynder shouted with confidence.

Another group crossed the white line this time with greater numbers and the whole process began again.

* * *

><p>Spyro sat at the gravestone of his mother. He placed an amulet his father gave him in front of it. Tears fell to the grass surrounding the grave.<p>

"I guess he is with you now mom." Spyro whispered. "Or he will be soon."

Spyro sighed as he turned away from the grave and walked out of the cemetery back into the streets of Warfang. The streets were always crowded not to a degree that inhibited free movement but between the dragons, cheetahs, and moles all wandering around trying to get to market stalls or whatever they did on a daily basis. Spyro was not paying attention to any of it though as he walked back to the temple. When he entered there was an odd silence among the trainee dragons that were schooled in the temple unlike Spyro who also slept there. The trainees were only like this when gossiping about something which piqued Spyro's curiosity. He slowed down his walk to a crawl and let his path move closer to the dispersed groups that were hanging around the temple main hall.

_They say she absolutely dominated the training floor._

_No way!_

_Yeah way!_

_She was almost as brutal as Fracture._

_No she is efficient compared to that brute._

_I'll say, she was practically dancing._

"What's going on?" Spyro asked.

A young fire dragon amongst the group turned to Spyro.

"That new girl…..Cynder I think." The fire dragon began. "anyway she just tore apart the traiing room floor in a graceful combat display."

"What did she out do Fracture?" Spyro asked.

"No unlike his barbaric crush opponents with mace tail Cynder gracefully danced across the field moving with precision and timing." The fire dragon stated. "I believe Terrador referred to her as efficient unlike Fracture who is sort of obsessed with the style in which he smashes an enemy."

Spyro chuckled. Among the trainees Fracture was one of the top but he was egotistical which meant he enjoyed making his fights a scene and always tried to prove himself better than everyone else. Spyro knew that fracture was jealous of him due to his ability to use four elements instead of just earth. His presence was commonly followed by rolled eyes as he walked proudly by in a way that made Cyril look apathetic about his heritage. Spyro knew that when Fracture caught word of being outdone by another he would flip.

"Fracture find out yet?" Spyro asked with a smile.

"Not yet but you will know as soon as your hear his enraged yelling." The fire dragon answered.

"It's quite odd for him to be Terrik's brother when you compare their attitudes." A young Ice dragon stated.

Spyro chuckled again.

"anything else interesting happen?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah we think Flame is getting attached to the new dragoness." The Ice dragon stated. "He was practically speechless and sat through the hole training session staring at her."

"he is usually attracted by those who show physical prowess, if he was a dragoness he would probably be all over Fracture." The fire dragon chuckled.

"Really because there are none who even show interest in Fracture." The Ice dragon countered.

"It's because he is so self-absorbed." The fire dragon replied.

Spyro sighed and turned away from the group trotting down the hallway towards his room. Spirit passed him in the hallway and the two acknowledged each other with friendly nod and a smile.

**Okay so this was sort of a filler and introduction chapter things should start picking up next chapter I just wanted this stuff out of the way. anyways thanks for the encouraging reviews that convinced me to continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: While Sparx (In his TLOS form) will never appear as a character in this book as Spyro was never orphaned. There is a slight and very obvious nod to him in this chapter.**

Chapter 3: The life never seen

Spirit padded down the hallway lost in thought completely unaware of the world around her. Unfortunately she was not paying attention which caused her to bump into someone.

"Watch it Princess!" The angered Dragon growled.

Spirit looked up to see the Ice dragon she knew all too well standing in front of her.

"Frost." Spirit hissed. "How many times have I told you don't call me that."

"But it's true." Frost countered. "Spoon fed by your noble parents who had servants to do everything for you and them."

"You know what it's all true I have had servants at my beck and call for most my life but do you think that means that I enj…" Spirit stopped her retort as two familiar voice sounded out down the hall.

_Oh no! I forgot that today was the day they visited._

Frost stood there confused.

"What's wrong with y…" He began but then Spirit grabbed him and pulled him into his own room before closing the door.

"Spirit what's your problem?" Frost snarled.

Spirit just held his muzzle shut with her paws.

"Shh!" She hissed as she waited patiently for the voices to pass.

_Honestly you worry too much._

_But she has been away from home for so long._

_We taught her out traditions well._

The voices faded away and became incoherent as their owners got farther from the room. Spirit gave a relieved sigh.

"What was that about?" Frost hissed.

"My parents." Spirit sighed dejectedly.

"You mean those two prissy electricity dragons who look down upon all the rest of us?" Frost asked.

Spirit nodded.

"Thankfully your room was here or they would have found me." Spirit stated as she opened the door and walked out leaving Frost alone and confused.

"What?" Frost blurted out to no one in particular.

Spirit passed by Spyro as she ran to the temple's exit leaving Spyro to just stare as she passed. Spyro shrugged as he continued down the temple halls. Spyro turned a corner and came face to face with Cynder.

"Good morning." Cynder chimed.

"Good morning." Spyro replied with a cheerful smile.

"You're in a better mood." Cynder stated.

"What's the use in being upset all the time, I've learned to move on." Spyro replied.

An awkward silence floated over the two.

"Would you like to…take a walk…with me…in the gardens?" Cynder asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Spyro replied.

Both were relieved that they had managed to escape an awkward moment as they trotted down the hallway beside each other towards the gardens. The stay in the gardens was a quiet one but not awkward. Spyro sat in the grass near a large group of flowers. He was staring intently at a yellow dragonfly that perched on his nose staring back at him. Cynder was busy staring at her reflection in a nearby pond. She found herself staring at the rather peculiar designs that were on her forehead and under her eyes, then she noticed that they were also on her shoulders.

"When did I get these?" She vocally wondered.

"What?" Spyro asked as he got up with the dragonfly still sitting on his muzzle.

Cynder giggled.

"Found a friend." Cynder teased.

"Heh I guess so." Spyro stated as the dragonfly flew off his muzzle. "So what were you asking about?"

"Oh I was wondering when I got these because I know the apes did not paint them on me and I did not have them as a hatchling." Cynder stated as she pointed to the runes.

"There is one on your back too." Spyro stated. "At the base of your tail."

Cynder turned to look at it and found the rune sitting on her lower back.

"What are they?" Cynder asked.

"Volteer may know." Spyro answered. "Check with him when you have them time."

Cynder nodded.

"I heard they retrieved your parents and there is a ceremony today." Spyro stated.

"Yes." Cynder confirmed. "I don't want to go alone."

"I will go with you for support." Spyro said sincerely.

"Thank you." Cynder replied.

Cynder nudged her way under Spyro's wing as they slowly began walking towards the garden's exit with the graveyard as their destination.

* * *

><p>After what happened in the morning Frost needed some time alone to think about what happened. Spirit seemed to have a fear of her parents but the reason why she never told him and this was a cause for confusion for him. He left Warfang for the Avalarian forest near the Valley it was named after.<p>

"A serene walk through nature's beauty should help clear my mind and restore my focus." Frost thought as he landed in a clearing.

He began his walk through the forest letting his hearing become attuned to the sounds around him. Birds chirping, the rustling of leaves in the wind, all of them were a calming tune to Frost. He sighed as he continued his walk throughout the forest following no path just wandering through the underbrush. He let himself drown in the forest melody. But it was the disturbed by a melodious tune that seemed to draw Frost in. He stumbled deeper into the forest intent on finding the source, finally he came to a clearing and saw a familiar dragoness standing over a dead deer. The dragoness was spirit and she was carefully using her blood stained paws to cut apart the dear and separate the hide from its meat all the while singing a beautiful tune. Frost stumbled into the clearing which alerted Spirit to his presence. Her sweet smile turned to a snarl.

"Frost!" She hissed.

Frost flinched.

"What are you doing out here?" Frost asked.

"Hunting." Spirit growled. "Why do you care?"

"I didn't know someone like you would know how." Frost stated.

"I taught myself, my parents were appalled but I could care less about what they think." Spirit replied. "To live by the fruits of ones work and to rely upon themself is a rewarding lifestyle."

Frost was in shock, he always saw Spirit as a lazy rich noble who had everything handed to her, now he was hearing the truth.

"What do you plan to do with this stuff?" Frost asked as he glanced at the deer.

"Trade it at the market for some decently earned gems." Spirit answered as she got up and walked around Frost. "Speaking of the deer."

Frost felt something heavy fall on his back and almost stumbled he turned and noticed that satchels held together by tough leather the supported them was placed on his back.

"I can't carry all this so it is a good thing you came." Spirit stated.

Frost smiled.

"I would be glad to help in some decent work." Frost chimed.

Spirit turned to him with a look of confusion.

"You are willing to help me?" Spirit asked. "Usually you refuse to have anything to do with me or do something just to spite me."

"I usually think that you are nothing but a spoiled noble who has others do her work." Frost stated.

"You must be thinking of my mother." Spirit replied. "If you even suggest that she do even the tiniest amount of manual labour then she will have a fit the same goes for my father who believes that he is better than that, both of them seem to disgrace dragon kind."

"How did you take on a much more…unique outlook?" Frost asked.

Spirit motioned for Frost to follower as she adjusted the satchel she was wearing and began to walk down a dirt path.

"My life on my family household never felt fulfilling, it was empty." Spirit answered. "I dislike boredom so I began to look for excitement which led me to sneaking out of my house and heading into the forest."

"An untrained spoon fed dragoness in the forest." Frost snickered. "You would not have lasted long."

"I was not spoon fed; I had no table manners to speak of." Spirit countered. "I at my food viciously and if a servant event tried to cut it for me I snarled at them much to the distaste of my parents who tried and failed to tutor me."

"That explains why you eat alone." Frost snickered.

"I have seen your manners you act as if you will never see food again." Spirit retorted. "However I am ravenous, my parents hurled when they first saw me eat."

"How did that come about?" Frost asked.

"My eating habits, I can eat politely when I want to." Spirit stated. "Maybe it is just another way for me to rebel against my upbringing."

Frost chuckled.

"I never thought I would talk to you this way." Frost stated.

"Me neither." Spirit stated before muttering under her breath. "Though I had always hoped you would."

"What was that?" Frost asked.

"Nothing." Spirit answered quickly while attempting to hide a blush.

Spirit stayed quiet the rest of the trip back to Warfang being quiet embarrassed about letting that slip even if Frost had not heard it. When they arrived in the Warfang market Spirit led Frost much to surprise to a trading post that was close to the entrance to the market district. This kept it close to the gate allowing for quick and easy access. Spirit motioned for Frost to follow her inside. Unlike most of the other shops in the district this one was one of the few unique but not like the stores that sold exotic trinkets and goods from overseas this one was decorated with a very cabin like feel. Hunting trophies and many goods from the forests of Avalar and the dragon realm could be seen around, such as fur coats for dragons, moles or any other creature, a large collection of various bow types were also in place in cases on the walls and racks on the ground, there were other hunting weapons and tools on display knives, spears, javelins, snares and traps. At the far end of the shop was the counter and standing behind the counter was a cheetah, the cheetah smiled to Spirit as she approached.

"Greetings Spirit." The cheetah said in a kind voice.

"Hello Hunter." Spirit cheerfully replied.

"Found a hunting partner?" Hunter asked.

"No, he is one of my teammates." Spirit answered.

Frost waved at Hunter but stayed silent while Spirit conducted the exchange of materials.

"You got some decent pelts today." Hunter stated as he looked over the small pile on neatly folded furs now sitting on the counter."

"How much are they worth?" Spirit asked.

"Fifteen yellow gems." Hunter stated.

"Sixteen." Spirit argued.

"Fine." Hunter stated.

Spirit smiled as sixteen yellow gems each just a bit larger than a gold coin, were placed on the counter before Hunter took the pelts to the back. Spirit pulled a tiny pouch out of her main satchel and placed the gems in it before turning to Frost.

"So we are done here?" Frost asked.

"Almost." Spirit stated as she put the pouch away and placed the satchel Frost was originally carrying back on him.

"We have to bring the meat to a food merchant." Spirit stated.

Frost groaned and continued following Spirit. They continued through the market passing by various creatures who browsed stalls holding various supplies, trinkets, antiquities or food. Others entered the stores of the more successful merchants. Spirit looked at each shop as she trotted down the road looking for a select merchant among quite a few deli vendors. They arrived at a stone building that was labelled as a deli and entered. Unlike the trading post the trade here went quicker as the shop was quiet busy with orders at the time so Spirit just handed over the meat and got twelve yellow gems. The two stepped out of the deli and head towards the temple.

"Frost." Spirit called.

"Yes?" Frost replied.

Spirit handed the pouch of gems to Frost.

"Here." Was all she said.

Frost looked absolutely shocked.

"Why?" Frost asked.

"My parents stop by monthly to give me a large sum of gems." Spirit confessed.

"Your parents just give you money." Frost said his voice beginning to edge with anger.

"They give them to me so that I can buy whatever I please." Spirit stated. "Without their knowledge I use the gems to sponsor and help business in the city so they can lower prices allowing those who are paid little can get what they need."

Frost's anger receded.

"You just give them to honest businesses in hopes that they will lower prices; why not just give them to the poor?" Frost asked.

"Because I don't want them to rely on me for gems they need to find work themselves and earn the gems, besides I only give to certain businesses with those who are trustworthy and are generally doing good for the community." Spirit answered.

They halted at the top of the temples stairs right outside the main entrance. Frost gave Spirit an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He said in a sincere voice. "I always thought of you as a selfish rich noble snob."

"I understand why you would think that." Spirit replied. "I heard about how you have been treated when it comes to nobles."

"They think me nothing more than a thief because I was raised in a poor neighbourhood." Frost stated.

Spirit put a paw on Frost's shoulder.

"You are above the thought of nobles." Spirit stated.

Frost smiled at Spirit and nodded. Two dragons came up the stairs and both Frost and Spirit recognised them as Spyro and Cynder.

"Hello." Spirit greeted.

"Hey." Spyro replied with a cheerful smile.

Cynder also gave a cheerful nod and the two passed by and into the temple.

"Where do you think they were?" Frost asked.

"Most likely the ceremony for Cynder's parents." Spirit answered.

"They managed to retrieve them?" Frost asked.

Spirit nodded.

"It is odd that they seem happy though." Spirit stated.

It was time for Frost to put in some wisdom of his own.

"Cynder is most likely hiding her emotions or maybe she made peace with her parent's deaths." Frost answered. "Also you know Spyro he can't bear to see a friend sad and will do almost anything to cheer them up."

"The team would fall apart if it was not for Spyro's optimism." Spirit replied.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder stood in the middle of the entrance hall.<p>

"Thank you…for being there." Cynder said in a calm but slightly shaky tone.

Spyro just nodded and a silence followed.

"There is still a bit of the afternoon left…want to go somewhere?" Cynder asked.

"I am interested in seeing how you fight but that can happen tomorrow…garden perhaps." Spyro replied.

Cynder mutely nodded and smiled and the two proceeded to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Terrik and Fira sat by the pond in the gardens. Fira leaned on Terrik letting her head rest gently on his back. She gave a peaceful sigh.<p>

"It's been quite a week." Fira stated calmly.

"Yes quite." Terrik replied.

"Your brother find out about Cynder yet?" Fira asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Terrik answered. "But I share a room with him so I will be the first to know."

Fira giggled.

"So what do you think of the others group?" Terrik asked.

"Spyro, Flame, Spirit and Frost?" Fira asked.

Terrik nodded.

"well Spyro is a great leader but I think he is a bit too worried about us." Fira stated. "He is selfless to a fault."

"Indeed." Terrik replied.

"Flame ugh." Fira groaned. "He is too reckless, His behaviour will be his own end."

"Or one of ours." Terrik finished catching Fira off guard.

"You have been paying attention to him?" Fira asked.

"He's my friend why wouldn't I." Terrik answered.

"Right." Fira replied.

"Now what about Spirit and Frost?" Terrik asked.

"Oh ancestors those two." Fira began. "They can't even be in the same room together without something being said that sets the other off, I'm surprised they work so well on the field with all that bad blood."

"Life or death can change people even if it is only for a bit." Terrik stated.

After hearing footsteps the two turned to see Spyro and Cynder enter the area and lay down under a tree beside each other but not touching. Fira smiled.

"What about pairs?" Fira asked in a hushed tone.

"What?" Terrik asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh come on you know what will happen soon we are of age and soon we or at least me and the other females will feel the desire to find a mate." Fira stated. "So who do you think will pair off."

"Too early to say." Terrik stated. "I mean Spyro is getting along with Cynder right now but when mating season comes around he may find Spirit on his tail."

"Nah." Fira replied.

"Why not?" Terrik asked.

"Spirit told me that she had gone out with Spyro a few times but she found that he was not her type." Fira stated.

"Do you girls just go sit in one of your rooms together and talk about your social lives?" Terrik asked.

"Yeah it is something we do all the time." Fira stated. "Don't you and the other boys at least maybe have a conversation while you all spar in the training room?"

"Sometimes but it is never bout social life unless it is Frost whining about Spirit." Terrik answered.

Cynder giggled in the distance and both turned to see that a golden dragonfly had landed on Spyro's muzzle.

"Not again." Spyro moaned.

"He seems to like you." Cynder stated with a grin.

"I gathered." Spyro replied as he gently shook his head.

The dragonfly stayed on and let its wings move creating a buzzing noise. Spyro just sighed. Fira settled her head back down on Terrik.

"I can think of to dragons who may be a couple soon." Fira stated.

Terrik knew where Fira was going with this.

"Us." Terrik stated earning an unseen nod from Fira.

Terrik smiled. He shifted so that he could see her better.

"I would not mind that." Terrik stated while looking into Fira's orange eyes.

Fira smiled back and looked back towards Spyro and Cynder who were curled up snoozing close to the tree and with little space in between each other. After that she cuddled closer to Terrik and let him move his wing over her. She gave a happy sigh and the two drifted off into an afternoon nap. While on the other side of the temple two dragons were now sitting in their rooms thinking about the day they just had.

**Author's note: So there a minor nod to Sparx and a bit of history behind the characters.**

**It's almost time to insert some action so that we can move the main plot along. **

**Anyways I hope this chapter at least gives an inside look at some of the characters backgrounds (A vague outlook for some). All of them have their own stories to tell and I hope I can keep them interesting.**


End file.
